Talk:Duo/@comment-24276820-20140328021310/@comment-24204539-20140410003513
I run the same Build as you, except for a Few Changes. 1) I don't use 8 Grade 3's... I Use only 3 Break Ride, and 4 Iori for the Consistency. It's worked out for me amazingly so far, and Is a ratio I'm really starting to Love for Duo. 2) I don't use Chikora. Althought Chikora's Power gain is good... you won't be able to fully utlize her skill... Especially since you'll be wanting to give her Boost to many Units... Realistically, you'll be returning units more In Bulks than in Singles... So using her really has a Downside. Instead of her, I use Loulou. She's capable of giving the Same Boost, and is much more Versatile than Chikora ... She can even make pretty good Columns with Just 2 Copies of her Included... With 3 of Her placed down, the Columns swing for like... 24k or so... not to mention she doesn't carry the risk of Missing out on a CB if you mess up and don't have 3. Overall, Loulou > Chikora. 3) Trigger Line up... The Deck has MASSIVE Draw on its own... I don't know how far you've gotten your hand to be in one turn, but I've gotten it to be as big as 20 at once without Draws. With that thought, Draw Triggers carry a Risk of #1 Messing up the Ratios of the Triggers in the deck. It can lead into Drawing triggers more often than not, due to the constant thinning the Deck is capable of, and #2 Decking out much faster than Usual. Therefore, I have stuck to the Ratio of 12 Critical, and 4 Heals. It's most effeicnt... Especially with the already massive Draw Potential the deck carries on a normal basis. 3) I don't use Sednas... Though she can make high powered Rows a bit easier... She really doesn't present a Notable Difference between having the Loulou or even Chikora if you plan to run her. Only difference is that she can make Meer go up to 21k instead of 20k with a 7k Booster behind her. So... Depending on your personal Preference, I recommend using Ural, or Kura. The benefits to these 2 can be presented as "Ural = Early game Advantage" and "Kura= Late game Advantage". Personally, I prefer Ural not only for the Art, but she can pretty Usefull in most cases. From a more analytical standpoint... it would be best to use Kura with Reit as your main VG, and it would be best to use Ural with Iori as your Main VG. Thought there are some people who say it's best not to use either in Iori Builds... I don't agree... First off, You won't be using Ioris skill more than 2x per game... Heck... Even 2x isn't something normally done... So You only need 1 Soul for her... This can be easily provided by either Darling, and the Ride from 1 to 3. 4) And Lastly, I use 11 G2. 12 Attackers are good. Simple as that, lol. If you'd like to see, here is my deck currently. It's VERY good, and I've won 2x as much as I've lost thanks to the massive pluses the deck is capable of. http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/501184/grouping/type_id/extended_format/true